Puppet
by fairyfay30
Summary: Meredy feels abandoned and betrayed after Ultear left her. With the S-mage trials drawing to an end, Juvia offers Meredy to come with her to Fairy Tail. Meredy/ Juvia.


**Puppet**

Meredy sat hidden underneath the trees, blending in among the shadows. For what seemed to her like eternity, she sat there bearing her punishment. The loneliness, the guilt, the hurt, the love, the nostalgia, and ambivalence…she felt them all. Her body leaned on a tree; one arm resting on her stomach while the other traced the emotions she felt on the soil. She was in pain. Not physical—if it was she wouldn't be hurting so much. No, it was emotional, raw, and it tore her apart. It seemed all her present emotions came from her- Ultear.

She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the ground. Everything was blurry, just like how she felt her life was right now—messy and unclear. _I have nowhere to go_…_I'm alone now. _She wiped off the tears that had fallen, and focused on the words written from her heart.

_I trusted you,_

_Gave you my all_

_But the lies you've told,_

_The games you played,_

_Have torn my soul._

_My glass walls shatter,_

_And your breath of life—extinguished_

_From betrayal._

Yes, she was alone. Abandoned by the only mother figure she had known._ I really loved her, _Meredy thought._ It's as if by loving her, by doing everything she said, I could obtain more of her love. I trusted her to the point where she controlled me…and I-I never even doubted her intentions. _

_The tears, my own love and hate,_

_I shed for you, Ultear._

_The giver of love_

_Who controlled my heart,_

_That you are…_

_A puppeteer and I—_

_Your puppet._

Meredy sighed. _I really was her puppet…and now that she's gone, I am NOTHING! It's as if-_

"A puppet doesn't need a puppeteer," Juvia said, ending Meredy's thoughts. She came worried about Meredy and her condition. Not just her physical wounds, but also her mental and emotional wounds.

"…"

"Come with Juvia and Fairy Tail…at least let us help heal you."

Astonishment and shock came over Meredy. _How can I go with her or Fairy Tail? I hurt them, I wanted to kill them. I really would have too! Why? _The guilt she felt consumed her. She tried to make her voice sound as cold as possible, but no sound came out. Juvia's dark eyes stared at her, as if piercing through her soul. Meredy felt the most uncomfortable feeling and with the silence, she suddenly felt the need to explode. _Why can't they just leave me here to die? Why do they have to care?_ They baffled her so much! Their kindness was a sword that tore more of her heart.

"NO! H-how can I go back? Can't you see I tried to hurt you, Gray, and everyone? Why? How can you want me back when I have done so much evil to you! How can you just accept such evil as this? I've killed many others, and I would have killed-!"

Meredy couldn't finish her words. The tears fell harder than ever, but before she could wipe it, she was crushed by Juvia's embrace. The blunette soon changed position, her hands resting on Meredy's shoulders. The rain girl broke the sound of Meredy's sobbing and screamed, "BECAUSE I WAS ONCE YOU!"

Meredy turned her eyes from the ground to Juvia. _W-What?_

Juvia sighed, and then continued. "J-Juvia was an enemy of Fairy Tail once but Juvia changed. So can you! You are not evil! Your circumstances made you so, just like how the circumstances Juvia was in made her enemies with Fairy Tail. You couldn't have helped it." _Besides, you also saved Gray from being killed. And me, too. _"If you were evil, you wouldn't have saved me or Gray."

Meredy looked in the eyes of Juvia, and she could see her sincerity. _But, _she thought, _I-I can't move on from her. _"…Ultear." She whispered. Even when Meredy said Ultear's name so softly, Juvia heard, and her eyes softened.

She didn't say anything until moments later though. "A puppet doesn't need a puppeteer…"

"Huh?"

"A puppet can have more than one master. There's always other people who will love and cherish you. They are like the other puppeteers. But even so, someday, you won't ever need another puppeteer to control you…"

Meredy gave a puzzled stare.

"Oh, Juvia means that, that…hm, how should Juvia say it? Have you heard of the story Pinocchio? Pinocchio eventually became a real boy. You also can free yourself. Look around you, and you'll see that there are many other people, strangers for now, that could very well be someone who will cherish you, and who you will cherish. You don't have to be tangled by the strings of Ultear…there's always other 'puppeteers' now who can help you until you find yourself. And they will be your family and nakama."

As soon as she finished talking, Juvia held out a hand. "Let's start over. Hello! This is Juvia. Let's be friends!"

Meredy smiled and hesitantly took her hand. "I-I'm Meredy." By taking her hand, Meredy cut the tangled strings that resulted from Ultear.

"For now, we'll take care of you, but it's ultimately your own decision if you want to stay or if you want to leave afterwards."

Meredy nodded, while Juvia's words rang through her head. _'There's always other people who will love and cherish you. They are like the other puppeteers.' 'You don't have to be tangled by the strings of Ultear…there's always other 'puppeteers' now who can help you until you find yourself. And they will be your family and nakama.' _She decided to follow Juvia. Become a temporary Fairy Tail member for now. As for the future, she'll see.

_Fate's play always bring new beginnings. _

_A wounded soul still may heal;_

_ A broken heart can be mended._


End file.
